callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downfall (campaign)
Redirected from Downfall (Disambiguation). For the multi-player level from Call of Duty: World at War see Downfall (Multi-Player). Capture the Reichstag to claim ultimate victory for Mother Russia over the German war machine - Level Description Downfall is a single-player mission and the last mission in Call of Duty: World at War of the Eastern Front. Walkthrough In this sequel to Heart of The Reich, you fight inside the Reichstag, a building in which your final fight will take place. You must first enter the lobby of the Reich, eliminating all Germans inside. Then you must procede up the stairs to encounter more Germans. Eliminate them all then procede down the hall. You will see some scenes of Russians brutally murdering Germans inside rooms that they barricaded themselves in.the last room has a death card and it is in the hands of the one and only executed Hitler. Continue to a huge room with rows of chairs of which a mulitude of Germans are taking cover. Sergeant Reznov will tell you to go upstairs and provide cover fire. Near the door upstairs is a sniper rifle, and upstairs there is another. Use what you learned in Vendetta and shoot the fuel tanks of Flamethrower Germans to blow them up. When you run out of ammunition go downstairs and grab weapons from the Germans, such as Stg44s, Mp40s, or Gewehr 43s. A last objective in this room requires you to find a Panzerschreck and use it to shoot down the huge eagle symbol on the front wall of the room. Once you do, two Russians will try and force open a door held by Germans, and Reznov will assist them, once the door is broken down, go through, a small party of Germans will be waiting for you. Once they are neutralized, procede upstairs to the roof, which will bring the final and hardest battle of the mission. It is advised that you take cover and use any remaining grenades you have. Once all the remainining Germans are killed, follow Reznov to the front enterance. The soldier holding the flag will be killed, but do not fear, a missile strike (presumely from the the trucks in the beginning of Heart of the Reich) will take out the Germans that shot the flag bearer. Take the flag and move towards the Nazi Flagpole. Once there a SS Trooper will pop up out of hiding. and shoot you almost fatally with a Walther P-38, only to be sliced twice then impaled in the back by a machette wielding Reznov. Reznov then carries you forward a bit, assuring you that you will make it, since you have cheated death before. Keep moving forward once Reznov cuts the Nazi flags ropes, and the player plants the Soviet flag, ending the mission. The National Anthem of Russia is played during the end of the mission. Once finished the credits will roll, but you do not have to read them. After finishing this mission Nacht der Untoten, a bonus zombie mission will be unlocked. To access it go to mission select and select on "Nacht Der Untoten". Trivia *This level is possible named after the 2004 German film, Downfall (Der Untergang in German). *This level portrays the relationship between Reznov and Dmitri, as when you are injured, he rushes at the S.S soldier who shot you, to protect you and in anger, then he gives you the flag, and tells you you will make it, something only a true friend would do. *The level begins with Sgt.Reznov reading Chernov's diary, which is different depending on the players actions. *The Russian soldier who in real life, places the flag on the top of the Reichstag, is killed in the game. This is from whom you get the flag from. *If you go up to the Germans with a flamethrower and knife them, they will blow up, but instead of saying, You were killed by an exploding flamethrower, or something along those lines, the text reads as if you were blown up by a grenade. *At the beginning Reznov will say "Fire the Panzerscherck" But instead of a Panzerscherck there will be an American Bazooka Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels